Is This What They Call FanFiction?
by EvilerThanYou
Summary: What happens when Naruto buys a computer with Internet? They find the horrors of coupling. R
1. Sale

**ETY: **Okay now on to my next story!

**Shikamaru: **You are so troublesome.

**Sasuke: **How come you keep pairing me with Hinata?

**ETY: **The less you know the better, Sasuke san.

**Hinata: **How come all the stories with me in it always end up with me and Sasuke locked in kisses?

**ETY: **The less YOU know the better.

**Naruto: **I got to kiss Sakura chan! I got to kiss Sakura chan!

**Sakura: **Shut up, you baka.

**ETY: **Let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Shika,Sasu,Hina,Naru,Saku: **Wait we want to know why we-

**ETY: **SHUTUP!

**Shika,Sasu,Hina,Naru,Saku: **...

**ETY: **On with the story!

ETY means EvilerThanYou

**Chapter 1**

**---------------**

Naruto was walking down the road when he saw a garage sale. He stepped into it and saw a computer.

"How much is this?" He asked.

"Um, for you 20 dollars." Some guy said.

"Okay." Naruto replied. He took out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the man.

"Does this have Internet?" Naruto asked. The guy nodded. Naruto picked up the computer and walked home. When he got home he connected the computer and accually got it to start.

"Hm. Internet. I got to call somebody." Naruto picked up his home phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Sakura chan?"

"No, this is Shishu's Pizza Parlor."

"Oh, wrong number."

"No wait help me-" Naruto hung up on the person. He cocked an eyebrow at the computer.

"Maybe her number's in the addresss boook." Naruto suggested and walked to a counter. He opened a book with numbers and addresses in it. He turned ot to the divided section 'H'.

"Haruno, Haruno, Haruno, Haruno!" Naruto found what he was looking for. He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Sakura chan?"

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"I got a new computer!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, want to see it?"

"Sure I'll be right over." Sakura hung up and a beeping noise was now on the other end. Naruto put down the phone.

"Now that was easy." He said smiling. He sat at the computer but it was still loading. A couple minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and there was Sakura. 'Sakura and me alone at my house.' Naruto thought.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"Oh, yeah, right, come in." Naruto snapped back. He led her to his new and improved computer.

"Did you set this up yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Uh huh!" Naruto nodded. Sakura smiled. She sat down and browsed through the Internet.

"Hey, Naruto, look at this." Sakura said. Naruto looked at the computer screen. They saw a website called I have an idea!" Naruto took the keyboard and typed in his name. Sakura clicked enter.

"HOLY CRAP!" They both yelled. There was 22,569 results. They were both wide eyed.

"OMG! Is that Hinata in a bikini?!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just kept staring at it. he started twitching. They clicked on something that said 'NaruSaku' on it. Lot's of results once again.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know it says to click it." Sakura replied.

_Click!_

They stood there wide eyed at the picture. The picture was of them. Together. If you know what I mean. Well, kissing. There.

"T-This is us!" Sakura yelled pointing at it.

"SCROLL DOWN!" Naruto yelled even though he liked the picture because it was both of them. She scrolled down.

"Hey, look, there's a link to another website." Sakura said calmly. And, what do you know, it was, our very own, Sakura clicked on it. There was the homepage. No need to explain it. They saw the links to the kind of stories and stuff.

"Anime manga?" Naruto asked.

_Click!_

Scrolling down.

"Let's click this 'Full Metal Alchamest' thing." Sakura suggested.

"No, wait, my name's on here." Naruto took the mouse and clicked on his very own name. There they saw a lot of stories and stuff.

"Hey, what's SasuIno?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Click on it." Sakura said. She took the mouse and clicked on it. Little did they know it was rated 'M'. They didn't bother to see what rating it was and read it. The first two chapters weren't so bad but when the got to the third chapter it was horrifying.

"CLICK OUT CLICK OUT!" Sakura screamed for mercy.

"I don't know how! This is the first time I've used the internet!" Naruto screamed and found a back button and he clicked on it.

"Next time let's look for ratings." Naruto suggested. The pink haired kunoichi nodded in respond.

"You can look for genres on here." He said.

"Ooo. Click romance!" Sakura suggested. Naruto clicked it. He looked at characters.

"I wonder." Naruto said.

"Wonder what?" Sakura asked.

"Are we characters?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sakura responded. Naruto scrolled down the charactor spots and saw all of his friends names. He found his own name. He clicked it.

"We are characters." Sakura said as she stopped him. His hand slipped and clicked Hinata's name.

"Hey, we got results." Sakura said pointing at the computer. Naruto looked at the screen.

"What's NaruHina?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. They looked at the first stories summery.

_Naruto and Hinata are sent on a mission. They get lost and don't know what to do. Hinata feels like this is a good time to confess her feelings to Naruto. Will Naruto accept it? Does he like her back? R&R NaruHina FLUFF!_

Fluff? They thought. Sakura clicked on it. Finally they got passed three chapters. And they read the fourth chapter.

_"N-Naruto? What do we d-do? We are l-lost!" Hinata paniced. "Don't worry Hinata." Naruto calmed her down. "N-Naruto kun?"_

_"Hn?" "I l-love you." "I love you too." Then, Hinata and Naruto settled them selves with a passonite kiss. Then Naruto put his hands-_

'I CAN'T READ THIS ANYMORE! HINATA WHY?!" Naruto screamed and clicked back. Naruto clicked random names which turned out to be Neji and TenTen. Again, there was lot's of results. They read a random summery.

_Neji and TenTen are alone for the day and have nothing to do. What can happen to the two with an oppratnity to be alone for a whole day._

_Lots of fluff. r&r NejiTenten._

Naruto almost clicked the mouse when Sakura turned his shoulder. Naruto looked at her.

"Shouldn't we check the rating first?" She asked. Naruto nodded. They looked.

"T! That isn't that bad. I don't think." Naruto said and clicked on the story. It started out fine but when they got to the second chapter it got, well, fluffy.

"Omg. We have to call Neji and Tenten for this." Sakura said almost laughing. She already had tenten on speed dial on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tenten. You need to get to Naruto's house quick."

"Why?"

"No need to explain just come now!" She hung up and started to dial Neji's number.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"You need to get to Naruto's house quick!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Why?"

"No need to explain just come now!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Are you coming?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Fine I'll come!" And he hung up. Sakura looked at her cell phone for a couple seconds and then put it away. Later, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sakura said and she ran to the door. She opened it and there was TenTen and Neji standng in front of her.

"Come on! Come in!" Sakura demanded and pushed the two inside. They walked to the computer and saw Naruto on it.

"Naruto! Naruto! Show them the story!" Sakura also demanded.

"Okay!" Naruto responded and clicked away. He pointed at the computer.

"Read it! Read it!" Naruto demanded.

"Why?" Neji asked coldly.

"Because it's about you two!" Naruto then pointed at them both. They walked toward the computer and pushed Naruto away. They started reading. It was fine until they finally got to the second chapter.

_Neji and TenTen were still in the room. TenTen scooted closer to Neji. He put his arm around her waist._

Then a couple paragraphs later.

_TenTen wrapped her arms around his neck and they embraced with a kiss. Neji, leaning in harder, finally gave in and kissed her back. It was enjoyable._

TenTen and Neji were wide eyed. They just kept reading and reading. Then, once they were done with the chapter, they both looked at Naruto and Sakura who were giggling. Then, Neji swayed back and forth and then finally fainted to the hard carpeted ground.

-------

I might continue this. I just wanted to know what you think even though this plot has probably been used so many times. Review and I'll except flames.


	2. Disturbing

**ETY: **Okay. Now it's on to the next chapter.

**Sasuke: **////

**Hinata: **////

**Naruto: **Sakura, you might no want to-

**Sakura: **AAAHHH!!!! (Faints)

**Naruto: **I told you.

**ETY: **HINATA! SASUKE! Stop making out before I strangle you!

**Hinata: **////

**Sasuke: **T////T

**ETY: **Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**------**

TenTen went down to her knees and tried to wake up Neji. No use. He was out. How much more horror can go on? Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Naruto ran to answer it. He opened the door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What? I heard giggling. Is there a girl in here?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, yeah, but we're on the computer. You need to see it." Naruto said and pushed the raven haired guy in his house. He closed and locked the door behind him and led Sasuke to the computer.

"So, what's so exciting, dobe?" Sasuke asked coldly. He noticed Neji fainted but didn't really care. They were enemies anyway. Sasuke sat down at the seat in front of the computer screen.

"Okay I'll put you and a random girl's name in." Naruto took the mouse and clicked Sasuke's name. He went to the other column and clicked a random girl's name. For some reason it happened to be Hinata. They looked at the first story that showed up. It said:

_What happens when lonely Hinata is witnessed by the one called Uchiha? Can sparks come between? Can love express the ways of their feelings? R&R SasuHina_

Sasuke took the mouse and clicked on it. He was curios on what was instore. The first chapter went by, then, the second, and then the third, and then the fourth, fifth, and six. They got to the seventh. And it did get fluffy.

_Sasuke and Hinata were now closer than ever. Embrassed with their lips locked for time. Sasuke's hands started to creep up her shirt and-_

"NO! I can't take it anymore! The horror! The horror!" Sasuke yelled. See what fanfiction does to them? Sasuke was covering his eyes why Naruto just kept reading.

"I'm calling Hinata!" Naruto yelled and ran down the hall.

"No! No! She'll never forgive what I have done to her!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke kun. It's made up. You didn't really do that to her." Sakura explained rubbing his back.

"Oh. Well, in that case, get your hand off me!" Sasuke yelled. She quickly released her hand. Naruto finally has dialed Hinata's number.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata chan!"

"H-Hello, Naruto k-kun."

"Hi! Listen you need to get to my house quick!"

"Wh-Why?"

"No time to explain."

"Okay, Naruto k-k-kun. I-I'll come o-over."

"Thanks. Bye!" And Naruto hung up. He ran back to his room where everyone was. Neji has finally woke up but Sakura was holding him back from distroying the computer. Tenten was sucking her thumb in a corner and Sasuke was running around like a maniac. I know. They don't act like this usually but, hey, they read our fanfiction. It could be worse than this. They could be in front of our house waiting for us to come out so they can beat us into a pulp. Yet, I didn't want to make it that drastic.

"Hinata chan is coming!" Naruto yelled smiling. They all looked at him and stopped whatever they were doing.

"I hope she doesn't go balistic when she reads this crap." Neji said.

"Crap? This is gold here!" Naruto said. Later, the doorbell rang. Naruto ran to the door once more. He opened it and there was Hinata. She was dressed up in a kimono. It had purple dragons and a blue background.

"You didn't need to dress up so nicely. No one else did." Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed. 'Else? That means there are more people. Man, I thought I had him for myself' Hinata thought. Naruto put his arm around her which made her blush.

"C'mon. Let's go." Naruto yelled. He took her hand and ran to the computer.

"N-Neji sama?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'm here. Now read!" Neji commanded and showed Hinata to a seat. He pointed to the screen and it showed what Sasuke was reading.

_Love has intervaned. Hinata and Sasuke were now under a tree. Sasuke was now kissing her neck and-_

Hinata started to blush hard. She didn't like what she was reading.

"S-Sasuke kun!" Hinata yelled and clicked back as soon as she could. She randomly picked names from the character box. It turned out to be DUN DUN DUUN! NaruSasu!

She clicked the first story. It was really okay until the second paragraph. Fluff was everywhere and Hinata thought she was going to throw up.

"AAHH!" She yelled and fell of the chair.

"What?" Naruto asked and helped her up. He sat in the chair and read the first paragraph. Then, the second one came.

_Naruto and Sasuke realised they were more than friends. The kissed their worries away. It became more than a kiss when-_

Naruto fainted. Sasuke looked up and read it. He looked down and backed away.

"AAAHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed and ran around the room. Then, the rest of them read it and did the same.

_Knock knock knock knock_

TenTen went to the door and opened it. There she saw Gaara of the sand. What stories was he in for?

Review to find out. You may flame if you like.


	3. Love

**ETY: **This will be my last chapter because my reviews are getting lower.

**ETY: **That's weird. There are no mad Naruto characters glomping me. Strange.

**ETY: **I guess on with the story then.

**Chapter 3**

**-----------**

With that, TenTen let him inside with no spoken words. The red haired sand ninja walked where he pleased. He directly went into the room that everyone was in. TenTen was following behind. Gaara paused for that moment seeing everyone has gone mentaly challenged.

"You morons." Was his reply. Gaara, then, pushed Naruto off the seat in front of the computer and led himself to disturbance. Naruto's hand slipped causing the characters to change into Gaara and Lee. Gaara quickly just clicked on the first story and started reading.

_"Gaara? You are so hot!" Lee said cutely. Gaara turned around and held Rock lee bridal style. Love vanquished the two yoai couple. They embrassed themselves with a warm kiss. "You're so naughty, Lee." Gaara smiled and kissed him again._

Gaara twitched. He, then, fainted. Some others read it, pushing Gaara aside, and fainted also. Then, there were three. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only ones that survived. Will it end? Will team seven die of Fanfiction? Will the presedant take away and ban it from existance? Sakura got up and took the mouse, shuvving the rest of them down. She put in Sasuke and Sakura. She clicked the first story.

_Sakura walked down the street. She was cold and had no jacket. Sasuke came from behind and hugged her waist. She turned around and they were lip to lip. Sasuke and Sakura were now elumanded in a kiss of youth and love. No one can take away their love for each other._

Sakura had an evil grin on her face. This story was enjoyable to her. Sasuke pushed her aside and read it. He fainted. Now there were two. Naruto and Sakura. Naruto pushed her a little and got hold of the mouse. He put in Naruto and Sakura. Naruto, finally, clicked the SECOND story on the list and got this:

_Naruto and Sakura were walking down a road with Christmas lights that lit the neighborhood. Naruto looked up and saw the mistletoe. It finally was going to happen. His first kiss with the women he loved. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and got her attention. She looked at him with her lime green eyes. They were beautiful. "Look up." He said smiling. She looked up and blushed. She leaned in close to him and kissed Naruto. The kiss became more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The couple loved each other but they never had the curouge to tell. This was the time, the moment they knew they loved and should love like this forever._

Naruto smiled and blushed. Sakura smiled too? They both blushed and looked at each other. Their smiles grew wider.

"Sakura chan?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I love you that way." Naruto said blushing. Sakura smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." She said. Naruto fainted but with happiness. Now, there was one. It was Haruno Sakura. She, well then, just kept reading the story they were on.

_The song "Baby It's Cold Outside" came on from a house next to them. The house lights all turned on and you can her awws from distances. Fireworks filled the air. This was a night of love. The Christmas of Naruto and Sakura's dreams. With that, the kiss was never forgotten._

Sakura smiled and went on to other stories which were nice. She then went on to other couples. InoShika, NaruHina, SasuIno, SasuSaku, LeeTen, some senseis were even coupled. It was getting late. Sakura saved the Christmas NaruSaku story and printed it out. She pecked Naruto on the cheek and walked herself home. Sakura hugged her papers and smiled.

I know this was short but, hey, you ain't the boss of me. Sorry that it turned out to be NaruSaku for all you haters. TOO BAD! HAHAHAHA! You review and no flames about coupling.


	4. Note

**ETY: **This story has been completed so shortly because I really need to be working on more stories with new couples and evn not coupling at all. Sorry for all of you that love the story dearly. (Sniff) I liked it too but I really need to move on quickly.

Also, my fourth chapter was deleted because someone had turned off the computer without me saving it first. I forgot all about the fourth chapter and left it unsaved. Sorry, sorry, so, so, so sorry. I'll try to make it up to you and continue this story someday. But for now it is complete until further notice. I hope you take this very well and, if you really need to, go ahead and kick me.

I made you all mad kick out your rage of fustration. Okay, please don't REALLY kick me. Thank you for you kind and generous thoughts of reviewing the last two chapters I have written and, at least, saved before the accedent. i WILL find out who did it and you can kick THEM. Thank you and keep reading my stories, please. (Bows and walks off random stage)


	5. Extra Special Chapter

The Extra Special Chapter for Watchers and Reviewers

**EvilerThanYou: **I've been given a lot of reviews on "Is This What They Call FanFiction?", so I decided, for all my veiwers for this story out there, that I will make an extra special chapter dedicated to the veiwers. Oh yes, an EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters included in this story. But, in this story, they all just got pwned.

**EXTRA SPECIAL CHAPTER**

The next morning came by. Everyone woke up from fainting.

"Ugh. What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Wh-Where am I?! Am I okay?! What is the meaning of life?!" Gaara screamed. Everyone stared at him in his random question. Gaara closed his eyes.

"What?" He asked. They all ignored what just happened and got up.

"Man.. I feel like I have a hangover." Naruto complaned. He looked around.

"Dang.. Sakura-chan must've went home." He looked down. Neji looked at the computer.

"What is tha... YOU!" He pointed at the computer. TenTen hit him.

"No need to destroy the computer Neji. No need at all." Gaara started browsing through the website of awesomeness, Then, Hinata got up.

"What do we do now?"

"I say we DESTROY WHO EVER INVENTED THIS WEBSITE CALLED Sasuke yelled. Everyone nodded. (Mission Impossible Theme!)

"Where is that stupid music coming from?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know. Let's keep our minds on killing the creator of fanfiction." Neji demanded. Everyone nodded. They ran out the door. They ran all around Konoha.

"Um... one question." Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto?" Gaara replied. Naruto took a deep, deep breath.

"Well," he paused, "WHO ARE WE GOING AFTER ANYWAY?!"

**See if you like it. And don't worry. Fanfiction won't be destroyed. XD This is made up and, even made-up, I won't let that happen.**


End file.
